


Full Triangle

by universaljourney



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get-Together Fic, Hopefully not OOC, Jared is a dork, M/M, Multi, evan is panicking, larry is a bad parent, sincerely three, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universaljourney/pseuds/universaljourney
Summary: Evan is panicking, and his two boyfriends come to help him out. However, his boyfriends are feeling chemistry towards... each other? Things are figured out and everything comes "full triangle."





	Full Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Took a break from the usual trash to actually write something more sweet. Enjoy and pretty pretty please leave reviews! Besos <3

It was a Thursday night when Connor got the text from Evan.

"Please come I'm kind of freaking out and I'll explain later but I just need you right now please? Sorry"

Connor immediately felt a sharp spike of concern for his boyfriend. He texted back, and hoped that Kleinman was already there.

"On my way rn"

Connor tried to sneak out past Larry, who was in the living room with Cynthia, but Cynthia saw him and said hello, blowing his cover. "Connor sweetie, where are you headed?" Connor rolled his eyes at the false enthusiasm, but decided that giving a snappy "none of your business" would just delay him.  
"Evan's, he's not feeling well," Connor answered. Larry grumbled as he stared at the TV.  
"Doesn't he have another 'boyfriend' to take care of it?" Larry thought that their arrangement was "greedy," what with Evan dating both Connor and Jared. Connor and Jared were not together, however. But they were happy, and that's what mattered.   
Connor knew answering would just cause a fight, so he quietly went out the garage door, and started his car.  
"God, Evan, please be okay," he muttered under his breath as he sped down the road. He made it to Evan's house in record time, and rang the doorbell.  
Jared came to the door. "Hey man, he's really freaking out. Just a disclaimer before you step in. I'll let him explain." Connor braced himself. Jared was usually very peppy, and sometimes kind of an asshole, in Connor's opinion, but if he was being serious then it must be bad.   
The two walked up to Evan's room side by side. Connor picked at his nail polish nervously, and Jared stopped him before Evan's closed door. Jared rested his hands on both of Connor's shoulders.  
"Hey, thanks for coming. Seriously, I mean it." Jared looked at Connor, and Connor tried to quash the tightening in his gut at the gratitude shining in Jared's eyes. Now that Connor thought about it, Jared had nice eyes. Warm eyes. Oh scratch that. Connor definitely had thought upon Jared's pretty eyes previously.  
Jared interrupted Connor's rapid thought sequence by clearing his throat. "You're a good guy." Connor blushed as Jared opened the door, finally.  
Shit.  
Evan was burrowed beneath the covers, and Connor could hear his boyfriend's choked sobs while the bed trembled. Connor sat on the edge of the bed, and lightly placed a hand on the lump.  
"Evan, baby, I'm here," Connor said softly, cautiously. "Can you come out for me?" Jared sat down next to Connor, and placed a hand on his thigh.  
They shared a reassuring glance, though Connor did feel a little tremulous himself with the comforting weight of Jared's hand on his thigh. Were those butterflies? No, it was worse. It was a herd of mutant velociraptors in his gut.   
Connor took a deep breath to shake himself from his distracting thoughts, and rubbed circles into where he found Evan's back. "If you come out you can explain to me." Slowly, the covers shifted, revealing Evan's tear stained face. Connor cupped Evan's face in his palms. "Aw, sweetie. It's okay, it's okay." He stroked Evan's hair.  
Evan started spluttering out his story. "S-so we h-had um imp-improvisation speeches in E-English and I f-froze a-and e-everyone saw? and I-- I had to go home e-early b-but I d-didn't think about it b-but then-- then I d-did and I-" He started to weep, and Connor pulled him to his chest.  
"I get it, you don't have to explain any more." Jared came up to rub Evan's back, and they cocooned him in warmth.   
"Next time you have to go home early, one of us can go with you, alright? Just text us." Jared beseeched Connor with his eyes.  
"Yeah, Ev, we'll go with you, we know sometimes being alone is hard after that." Connor nodded over at Jared, who mouthed "thank you."  
Those eyes again. They spoke of everything, insecurity and pleading and sorrow but also joy and hope and softness.   
By then Jared was staring at Connor with confused eyes, so Connor quickly withdrew his gaze and went back to comforting Evan. A little part of him wondered what Jared's eyes would look like during... never mind. It would be seriously inappropriate if Connor got a boner while trying to calm his hyperventilating boyfriend.   
After maybe an hour, Evan fell asleep between Jared and Connor. They tucked him in, and shared tight smiles. It was dark out, and when they got to the bottom of the stairs, Jared turned to Connor.  
"Well, I better start walking. Thank you, Connor, for coming." Connor turned around to Jared, and grabbed his arm before he could leave.  
"Hey. Let me give you a ride." Connor's eyes were intense, and Jared felt a little squirmy under his gaze.  
"I live right down the street, it's fine," Jared answered with a nervous laugh.  
"It's dark out, dipshit." Connor gave Jared a roguish grin that made his stomach drop. Connor opened the door and unlocked the car. "Get in." Jared slid nervously into the passenger seat, and Connor followed him to the car into the driver's seat.  
The ride was silent, and when they pulled up, Connor got out. "I'm walking you to the door," he said. Jared looked down at his shoes, and they stopped at his front door. He peered up at Connor.  
"Hey so I was thinking, and maybe it would-- I mean I think it definitely-" Jared's sentence was interrupted by Connor lunging down to capture his lips.   
Connor's kiss was hard but sweet, and Jared felt like he was burning under the light of his porch, his body set alight and helpless to pure instinct. Jared had his hands wound through Connor's hair, and Connor was holding his waist so close and tight it was almost too much. Their tongues danced hotly together, and their bodies were pressed together.  
It was raw, it was hard, and it was good. Connor was the first to pull away, and he was actually panting. "I wanted to do that all night." Connor blushed at his own admission.   
"You know," Jared started, beaming from ear to ear. "Usually people use the phrase 'full circle,' but I think this came more to 'full triangle.'" Connor kissed Jared's nose.  
"Dork."  
Jared just laughed, and pulled the other boy into a gentle kiss. His hands cupped Connor's face, and the other boy braced himself on Jared's shoulders. "Evan will be thrilled." Jared said after pulling away.  
"'Full triangle,'" Connor mocked, and Jared flicked him.   
"So... are we like, boyfriends?" Jared fidgeted nervously, and Connor looked on incredulously.  
"Duh." Connor rolled his eyes at Jared, but then softened. "Good night, Jared."  
"See you later, babe," Jared responded with a wink. Connor laughed and went back to his car, almost tripping over a stair. They shared one glance before going their separate ways, a sweet look of caring and... hope.  
The stars seemed to shine a little brighter just for them-- two young lovers, connected at last.


End file.
